Tak and Suken: Adventures in Hogwarts
by Tory Spellman
Summary: Tak crashs and is found by a magical creature named suken. through an unlikely turn of events the go to hogwarts but an evil is lurking at hogwarts, and tak may find she is not the only irken at this school. T Because possible swearing and my own paranoia
1. crash landing

_here it is, this will be my first story with personal OC's. i hope you enjoy all the twist and turns of the new big three at hogwarts. the funny thing is only one of them is human._

Tak, self - proclaimed best invader and banished irken, floated in a space pod orbiting the earth. she sat there wallowing in her own self pity, she was prevented from being an invader, banished to clean planet dirt (scientifically impossible mind you), went to earth to steal someone else's mission, was thwarted, and finally launched into space and she blamed it all one one person, one person did this to her … ZIM. she wanted revenge on everyone, the tallest for abandoning her, the control brains for not letting her retake the test, Dib the human and his sister for helping ZIM, GIR for making her have to shut down mimi for her own good. But most importantly ZIM it was his fault that all the things previously stated happened to her.

Suddenly she saw something on the computer screen according to this she would re-enter the atmosphere and eventually crash on a country called England, she tensed it was an island, irken's could not survive in liquid water. she decided to stop her orbit but accidentally activates the boosters, the pod is now moving straight toward this england. she couldn't stop it, the controls were messed up with the new quick re-entry she braced herself as the pod crashed.

she woke up in a daze, everything was on fire, she got up and looked around and then she saw it. MiMi in a broken mess among the parts, but beyond that a yellow creature was staring at the wreckage, her holo-disguise was behind him so she pulled out her gun and moved slowly toward it.

"stand down" tak says to the creature, it brings up a large claymore with the words "man's greatest treasure" inscribed on it. if she looked at it in the right way, she could see herself but in a different location, but decides not to dwell on it. the creature also seemed to be blushing, as if it were embarrassed

"oh, i'm sorry, i've never seen a magical creature like you before" the creature said as it lowered the sword. it was unlike anything she had seen, it had large ears, a small nose, it was completely yellow except for it's pink chameleon like tail, red dragon wings, red frizzy hair, it also had a light blue swirl mark on its chest. "is this your machine" the creature asks

tak decides to change tactics and breaks down sobbing; "My life is ruined, everything i've worked for down the drain and now i've landed on this rock." tak fake sobbed some more as the creature bent down to her. Tak explains all the bad things in her life, leaving out all parts of her trying to take over earth or being evil.

"well, you could always come with me, but i don't think that you could go in like that, no offence" the creature states.

Tak walks to her surprisingly undamaged holo - disguise and activates it "ta - da" tak exclaims.

"oh, well that works, with that you could get into hog- i mean not look out of place" the creature corrects.

"me, look out of place" tak says sarcastically

"hey, the whole wizarding world knows of the spellman family, so they know about me" the creature retorts

"And who are you" tak asks

"my name is Suken Spellman, son of tory spellman, only known sukenite in existence, master swordsman, and magical warrior at your service."

"my name is tak" tak says simply

suken, blushing once again, flaps his wings and grabs tak's hand as they take to the sky

"fastest way to my place" suken says as they toward a small house in the distance.

as they walk through the door, they are greeted by the sound of an argument,

"sigh, my siblings are at it again" suken sighs

"siblings?" tak askes

"my my two older siblings, my bipolar, half-time lord, older brother and the only one related to father by blood, White Shadow, but we call him WeS even though his other personality is insistent we call him Dr. Time lord. and my older sister, adopted like me, she is a triple black belt in all forms of martial arts and a genius engineer and magic user, Lenora" suken explains

tak listens in on the argument and it isn't pretty

"oh, look whose all high and mighty, you're just jealous of me" the male WeS yells

"please, i don't care if you're related to dad or for your flying box" the female lenora retorts

"Adopted" WeS Yells

"Half - Breed" Lenora yells

"CRAZY WITCH" WeS Screams

"BIPOLAR BAST-" Lenora was cut off when she see's suken with Tak staring at them then WeS notices.

"SUKEN LOOK OUT, IT'S AN IRKEN" WeS yells


	2. Preparation

_hello, i'm back and badder than ever, "speaking" 'thinking', Disclaimer i do not own harry potter or invader zim GO_

Tak looked around, pretending not to know what an irken was, 'how did this strange hyooman know i am irken my holo - disguise is far too advanced to be seen right through'.

"eh, what does that mean" Tak responds still looking around

WeS is about to respond when suddenly he grips his head and clothing of a hyooman voodoo shadowman appears on him and he smiles.

"My apologize, i was merely seeing things, i'm going to my room, ciao" WeS said as he walks out to the backyard.

"He lives outside?" Tak questions

"He's Bi-poler, his other personality: Dr. Timelord, took over, it happens from time to time" Lenora explained

Tak couldn't understand it, but the closer she got to the tall female, the more afraid of the human she got, Why, she wasn't even afraid of dib's sister, what was so different about this one, she decided to justify it by the fact, lenora was holding a glass of water. suddenly she closed her eyes involuntarily, when she opened them a robot that seemed to be made of earth crystal, and with him was a man. he was tall and lean, slicked back dark brown hair, almost black and brown eyes, he wore black pants, a brown shirt, he had black shoes with a hint of blue, he had a light blue bracelet made of metal and a beautifully carved stick in his hand. the man turned to me and then to suken.

"Suken, who's this" the man said in a kind voice

"Dad, this is tak, she's lost and she has no where to go, so i brought her here." suken said

"that's my boy, always kind" the man said as he turned to me "hello, my name is Tory Spellman, welcome to our humble home"

suddenly an owl flew in and handed Tory two letters and then it flew away

"suken this one is for you, *a pause* Tak, this one is for … you" tory said

'what, how did anyone know, is this magic really as powerful as it shows' tak thought as she opened the letter

it read as follows

_Dear Tak Delini, Daughter of Mr. Delini of delicious weenies Inc._

_We have seen that you hold magical potential and wish for you to continue learning the art of magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. we hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Mcgonagall_

Tak could hardly believe it, the hyoomans must be really stupid to still believe she was related to that lard sac. but then tak realized something, she could rid herself of zim forever by learning this magic, she put on a good face and turned to suken

"this is INCREDIBLE" they say simultaneously

*a few days later*

Tak and the spellman family were walking around Diagon Alley, and then split up. WeS (if he is Dr. Timelord then i will refer to him as such, right now he's WeS) walked into a cauldron and potions shop. Lenora walked into a broom shop 'huh, witch's really do ride on brooms' tak thought as Tory led her and suken into a store called ollivanders. when they entered an old man 'who i assume is ollivander' tak thought walked out and looked at suken

"i was wondering when i'd see you in this store" ollivander said "and this is?" mentioning tak

"i'm tak, a friend of suken's" tak said calmly

"well, lets see which wand chooses you, always remember this children, the wand chooses the wizard" ollivander said as he moves back to the wands and hands one to suken.

"made of Ash, with a core of dragon heart strings" as suken lifted the wand, a golden aura appeared around the hybrid

"Ha Ha, first try, i knew i hadn't lost my touch" Ollivander happily cried

he hands tak a wand next

"Oak and phoenix feather" he said as he handed tak the wand, i flicked it and all the lights went out, Ollivander lit them again saying "Lumos" and gave tak a different wand, this one blew up a flower pot.

"third times the charm, this one is Elm with a core of unicorn hair" when tak touched it, she felt a surge of power surge through her. this wand had chosen me.

after all the shopping was done they went to the house and packed for the trip.

finally they were at the train station and we looked at platform 9, Lenora ran at the wall and disappeared through it. tak wasn't even phased, not only was magic ok with now (kind of) they had similar secret passages on irk. WeS ran through next, then suken, then tory, and finally tak.

the train was magnificent, she took her luggage on board and her and suken found a section all for themselves. Lenora and WeS went to find their slytherin friends, whatever that meant.

suddenly the door to their compartment was flung open and a blond haired boy rushed inside as me and suken were enjoying and occasionally despising some bertie botts every flavored beans.

Voices were heard outside "where did that son of a coward go, huh, where did little blondie go" they sounded nasty, but eventually they passed and they boy started apologizing profusely. finally i stopped him. "it's ok, you can stay in this compartment with us if you want" i said 'oh god some of suken's kindness is rubbing off on me' tak thought/groaned

"thank you" the boy said "everyone says, i'm part of the coward family, the ruined family, that my family are the most hated people alive, i almost dragged you into it." the boy said

"well sit down, enjoy the ride with us, believe me i'm not that liked either being the first magical creature to come to hogwarts as a students" Suken says "What's your name"

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy"


	3. The Arrival

_I'm back with some new stuff, but first i wanna talk about scorpius, if you think he is ooc, the only canon showing of him was draco sending him on the train in the last book with no personality shown. this is simply my take on what happened to the malfoy family after the whole voldemort incident. DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND INVADER ZIM BELONGS TO JHONEN VASQUEZ _

"Scorpius Malfoy" the boy said

"wait, THE Scorpius Malfoy, as in son of Draco Malfoy" Suken Exclaimed

"yes" Scorpius sighed

"That is … SO COOL" Suken shouted

"Really, I don't think it is, my family is publicly despised for their previous dealings with, well you know who, this school was supposed to be my escape, but it's just another place for me to be stepped on" Scorpius was close to tears now "even when my family was forgiven in the eyes of some of the wizarding world, i'm still bullied" he was crying now

Tak felt a small feeling of pity for the hyooman, it kind of reminded her of her own turmoils, he might have even had it worse because he was born into it "hey, you in the cart with the daughter of a hot dog millionaire and a sukenite, besides we'll be your friends" tak said 'why did i say that?' tak thought

"really" Scorpius said

"yeah man, this will be the start of a new big three, a glorious friendship that will be more famous than even harry potter" suken declared

"hey, did we check this one" an arrogant voice called out from behind the door

"oh no it's james" scorpius said clearly frightened

the door was flung open revealing a red haired boy in a black cloak and a gryffindor logo on it

"well, look like i hit the jackpot of freaks" the boy named james taunted "a goth chick, the magical creature, and blondie himself: finally found where you belong didn't you evil boy"

TaK got up, no one insulted the great invader tak and got away with it, and walked up to the boy. "and the bloody hell do you think you are" Tak yelled in his face

james shoved me to the ground "i'm james potter, second year, you just a first year so back off!"

then suken got up and his claymore appeared out of nowhere and was pointed at him causing james to back off in terror "leave" suken said darkly, james ran for his life as suken closed and locked the door, had his claymore disappear again and helped tak up

"you ok" suken worryingly asked tak as he helped her up

"yeah, i'm fine, that boy is a total freaking prick" Tak says getting back in her seat as she looked over to scorpius, his mouth was open

"you stood up for me?" Scorpius asked incredulously

"what are friend for" suken answered

the rest of the train ride was in relative peace aside from the occasional cursing when scorpius got earwax or tak got roast beef from the bertie botts

soon they all fell asleep, they all woke with a start as the whistle blowed and tak noticed she and suken were leaning on each other, they quickly separated, they looked outside and it was night but the train had stopped.

"we're here" Scorpius stated

the luggage was taken to the castle, tak assumed was hogwarts, by land but the first years had to travel by boat, which tak freaked out at.

soon our heroes were at the castle and being led to the great hall by none other than Tory himself, when we entered there was four long tables with teenagers of all ages in there respected house. at the long table at the end of the hall was: an ancient woman in a green hat, Tory, a man in a beret, a thin man with scraggly hair, a man in a gardening outfit, and a huge man wearing mostly brown, tak also saw a brown hat on a stool in front of the table.

"i will now call out you names and you shall be sorted by the sorting hat" Tory's kind but loud voice echoed across the hall, "First: Albus Potter" the name POTTER did not sit well with tak after the james incident, that hat spoke as it sorted Albus into slytherin and the boy sat next to WeS.

several more names were called then "Scorpius malfoy" Scorpius walked up to the sorting hat and the hat spoke "well this is different, normally any malfoy would fit perfectly into slytherin but you are quite different, better be RAVENCLAW"

Ravenclaw was polite and clapped although tak's antenne felt that they didn't like it "Suken Spellman" tory called

Suken sat down and the sorting hat was but on his head and almost automatically he was also put in ravenclaw

A couple more names until finally "Tak Delini", tak wasn't afraid, she was intelligent and clever enough to stay loyal to her friend and revenge mission

she sat down as the sorting hat was placed on her head, 'please ravenclaw' she thought "are you sure that's a good choice" the sorting hat stated "you are a better fit for slytherin, green appears to be a bit more you color, 'please Ravenclaw' she thought again, "and you believe that is the wise choice?" the hat asked "yes" tak whispered. "well then: RAVENCLAW"

tak ran over and sat in between scorpius and suken and partook in all the sweet and salty things she could find, she also found the pumpkin juice was delicious, however suken told her they could not eat until headmaster Mcgonagall said so. it was almost perfect, then she heard something that made her blood boil, her ears smoke and her heart stop.

"Final student for sorting, ZIM INVADRO"

It couldn't be the zim she knew could it, but then she saw it, wig, contact lenses, and green skin exposed, Invader zim. 'HOW THE HELL DID HE GET ACCEPTED AT A MAGIC SCHOOL!' Tak thought angrily. Zim as sorted into slytherin and sat next to Albus Potter. then the old woman stood up to give a speech

"Welcome to Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry, First years and to all others Welcome back, before we begin the feast, I would like to welcome back professor's Spellman and Longbottom" Tory and the Gardener bowed "and some new faces, thanks to the professor exchange program, please welcome our new charms teacher, Monsieur Monsieur, and since the departure of our last potions teacher, please welcome professor DarkBooty" the two men stood and bowed. "now let the feast begin and i hope an easy and wonderful year to all"

Tak looked over at zimand knew the year would be anything but.

_WHAT ZIM AND ALBUS IN SLYTHERIN ALONG WITH SUKENS EVIL SIBLINGS_. _well to help avoid confusion here is the years of all the characters_

_Tak, Suken, Scorpius, Albus, Zim: First year_

_James: second year_

_Wes: Third year_

_Lenora: Sixth year_

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	4. Zim's new Friend and the Commonroom

_for anyone believing tak ooc, my apologizes but tak has not only lived with two of the nicest people in the world (Tory and Suken) and two of the most evil people in the world (Lenora and Dr. Timelord) you tend to change, especially if it happened after being in earth's orbit with no one to talk to, you kind change to meet new needs and … desires, as invaders do. any way look a disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S, ENJOY THE ADVENTURE!_

Tak was having a hard time enjoying the feast although she assured her friends it was nothing, but how the BLOODY HELL did ZIM of all people get in a freaking ENGLISH MAGIC SCHOOL, but then a good thought occurred to tak, if he was here that would save her the trouble of finding him after, but that good thought was shot down by a worse thought, they would both now magic if zim wasn't faking it, her only reason for agreeing to go anywhere with these hyoomans was to get magic for revenge on zim and now he would have it too. 'Just my luck' tak thought.

/Zim POV/

'This is perfect I, ZIM, have infiltrated this other part of the earth by injecting myself with magic stuff from an all too … Generous donor. I, ZIM, internally chuckle at the thought that i left that foolish magic humans brain in a chicken that GIR is probably eating' I thought ' However this foolish wizard world keeps most of my advanced irken technology away, so i need info the old fashion way, fake friendship with the enemy, just don't be like keef' as i looked to a young hyooman with black hair

"hello I AM ZIM, and i would like to know of your name" i asked the boy

"Albus Potter" The boy said softly "why are you green?"

"a skin condition" I Stated "look i'm all new to this, Wizard Stuff, can you assist the mighty Zim"

"oh, so you're a muggle born?" Albus asked

"Yes" I said 'Just roll with it'

"Well don't worry, I'll help you out, friends?" Albus said as he held out his hand

"Friends" i Said 'For now HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' i thought as i shook his hand

/Normal POV/

Tak, Suken, and Scorpius walked up to the ravenclaw common room after the feast, their classes would start tomorrow, and the door asked a riddle

"What is always blue, but is never the color" the door asked

Tak racked her brain, the hell did that mean, why was the entrance way blocked by questions instead of a simple password, luckily suken came to the rescue

"Sadness" suken answered as the door flew open

"how the, nevermind, so this is the common room, a little too blue for my liking but it will do" Tak said casually as she sat near her friends, most of the time they received everything from nice looks to feared looks to disgusted looks, so all in all, an average day for her on earth.

after talking with her friends and looking around room, she goes to the sleeping quarters and bids her friends good night, for tomorrow her lessons would begin

_short chapter leads to long one later, i promise_


End file.
